Large public events often use public address systems to broadcast human voices to groups of people. For example, a human presenter at the front of a large room or on stage at an auditorium may use a public address system to make a presentation, a speech, an announcement, etc.
One conventional public address system includes a microphone, an amplifier and loudspeakers. During operation, the amplifier receives a microphone signal carrying the presenter's voice from the microphone. The amplifier then provides a speaker signal carrying the presenter's voice to the loudspeakers which, in turn, outputs the presenter's voice to the listening audience.
In some situations, the human presenter may wish to receive a question or a comment from a member of the audience over the public address system. For example, in the context of a large room, the human presenter may physically carry the microphone or physically pass the microphone to that person. As another example, in the context of a large auditorium, another human carrying a second microphone (i.e., a “mic runner”) may roam through the audience from one person to another to enable various members of the audience to speak using the public address system.